


Настоящее

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Первый раз должен быть с теми, кто любит тебя. И друг друга, конечно.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Настоящее

Он приходит к ним на рассвете – маленький, колючий, словно перекати-поле, как всегда, предельно собранный. И только по покрасневшим глазам видно, что он провел эту ночь без сна, а по легкой испарине, выступившей на лбу – как сильно нервничает.  
\- Я хочу сделать это с вами, - говорит он.  
\- Охренеть, - откликается с матраса мигом проснувшийся Гуэйра.  
\- С кем именно? – уточняет Мейс.  
Только в этот момент щеки Лио начинают гореть.  
На сегодня не запланировано никаких сложных или опасных миссий, этот день ничем не отличается от череды других, наполненных песком, и ветром, и бушующими в крови страхом и азартом, щекотно пляшущей на кончиках пальцев надеждой, которая складывается в прочную броню, выносливый байк или самое надежное в мире оружие.  
Обычный день, такой же, как сотни других.  
Совершенно не такой.  
Солнце лениво показывает рыжую макушку из-за горизонта, заглядывает в окна и замирает, присмирев, словно не торопясь лезть не в свое дело.  
Правильно. Это дело – только для троих.  
\- С обоими, - выговаривает Лио уверенно и берется за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Вертит в тонких пальцах, пока легким движением не отрывает с мясом. – Если вы не против. Если не хотите, то…  
\- Мы хотим, - отвечает Мейс, встает и протягивает руку, чтобы мягко вытащить несчастную жертву из напряженных пальцев Лио.  
\- Очень, - выдыхает за спиной Гуэйра тихо и восхищенно. – Как тебя можно не хотеть, босс?  
\- Лио, - поправляет тот и встряхивает взмокшей челкой, терзая следующую пуговицу. – В постели – по имени. Будьте так добры.  
Потрепанный матрас с парой старых одеял и вовсе без подушек сложно назвать постелью.  
Лио надо бы брать на кровати – огромной, роскошной, слепящей позолотой резных столбиков с какими-нибудь волшебными птицами и прекрасными девами, которые все равно не смогут его затмить. На шелковых простынях – Мейс давно забыл, как вообще выглядит шелк, но дает себе слово: если эта сумасшедшая ночь – утро – когда-нибудь получит шанс повториться, он раздобудет и простыни, и подушки, самые мягкие, самые удобные, чтобы Лио мог опустить на них растрепанную голову.  
Сейчас тот обходится острыми коленями Гуэйры и не высказывает никаких возражений.  
\- Бо… Лио, - шепчет тот, тут же запуская жадные руки в светлые волосы, гладит осторожно, перебирая пряди, и Лио краснеет неровными пятнами будто от самой откровенной, непристойной ласки.  
Возможно, он и не знал ласки откровенней.  
Лио кладет ладонь на застежку своих штанов, и Мейс наконец отмирает, опускаясь на пол.  
\- Не надо. Мы сами. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - шелестит Лио и часто моргает, облизывая нежные губы.  
Мейс не может сдержаться и прикасается к ним самым целомудренным из поцелуев.  
\- И мне, - нетерпеливо просит Гуэйра, и Мейс отстраняется, позволяя тому согнуться и быстро, воровато провести языком по разомкнутым губам Лио.  
Тот дрожит и смотрит на них, не отводя взгляда, не отворачивая мучительно полыхающего лица.  
Их маленький бесконечно смелый огонек.  
Значит, Мейс понял правильно. Он встречается глазами с Гуэйрой – тот коротко кивает, глядя с непривычно смущенной улыбкой, - убеждаясь, что тот тоже все понял. Закусывает губу, окидывая взглядом их конуру и пытаясь вспомнить, куда дел последние пару резинок.  
\- У меня в кармане, - шепчет Лио, и они мягко отстраняют его руки, сами достают презерватив и крохотный, на пару раз, тюбик со смазкой; сами осторожно расстегивают на Лио все молнии и пуговицы, стараясь не пялиться на потемневшие от пота завитки в паху и полувставший член, нежа светлую кожу в веснушках, повторяя их янтарный путь пальцами, а пару минут спустя – языками.  
Лио стонет так громко, что Мейс вздрагивает от этого звука и поднимает голову: Гуэйра глядит на него испуганно, заглаживая пальцами свою вину, выписывая кривые узоры по влажной от слюны коже.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит Мейс Гуэйре – себе – им троим, и Лио начинает дышать часто и глубоко.  
Он ложится на живот и слегка расставляет ноги, оборачивается через плечо, краснея так мучительно и жарко, что хочется сцеловать румянец с пунцовых щек.  
\- Так? – говорит он, раздвигая ноги чуть шире, и Мейсу хочется стонать и смеяться.  
Он укладывается на бок рядом, тесно, плечо к плечу, рука к руке, переплетает пальцы с вызволенными из перчаток пальцами Лио и целует его снова, чуть глубже, чуть жестче, упиваясь стонами. Они становятся громче, когда Гуэйра опускается с другой стороны, сползает ниже и прижимается губами к аккуратной круглой ягодице.  
\- Смазки маловато, - сетует Мейс, с трудом отрываясь от зацелованных губ, и Гуэйра понятливо ухмыляется.  
Его горящий взгляд снова становится бесконечно нежным, когда он осторожно опускает ладони на ягодицы Лио и медленно разводит в стороны.  
Солнце осмелело и в наглую пялится на них, золотя светлую кожу и волоски вокруг сжавшегося розового входа. Гуэйра тычется в него языком, и Лио охает, зажимая ладонью рот. Мейс думает, что это, наверное, слишком, но Лио издает долгий, бесконечно сладкий вздох, вцепляется в матрас и подается навстречу мокрым прикосновениям.  
Мейс просовывает руку под его голову, устраивая на своем плече, и возвращается к неосмотрительно приоткрытым губам. Сладкие, как спелый, налившийся соком плод. Мейс с трудом подавляет желание их прикусить, чтобы как следует распробовать, и вылизывает горячий рот, глотая стоны.  
\- Больше не могу, - выдыхает Лио ему в губы, мотая головой, и Мейс гладит его по взмокшим волосам, успокаивая, дует в лицо.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он. – Ты можешь…  
\- Нет. Я хочу по-настоящему.  
Мейс упускает момент, когда Лио одним слитным движением отпихивает их обоих и переворачивается на спину, юркий, гибкий, даже несмотря на страшное напряжение, которое прорывается наружу дрожью в поджавшихся пальцах.  
\- По-настоящему, - повторяет тот упрямо, сгибая ноги в коленях. – По-нормальному, - добавляет чуть тише.  
Вот как. Без жарко дышащей в спину опасности, без страха не дожить до завтра, без поторапливающих закончить поскорее бесконечно срочных и важных дел.  
В самый обычный, такой же, как сотни других, день.  
С теми, кто хочет его.  
Кто любит его бесконечно.  
\- Если вы не хотите, - воинственно начинает он, и Мейс фыркает в кулак, а потом запрокидывает голову и наконец смеется, легко и, как он надеется, не обидно, но Лио все равно поджимает губы и опасно щурит глаза, переводя взгляд с него на немного растерянного Гуэйру.  
Тот качает патлатой головой – мол, придурки, что с вас взять, - и парой ловких, быстрых движений избавляется от одежды. Он кладет ладонь на свой крепко стоящий член, проводит пару раз, и Лио коротко выдыхает, глядя, как завороженный, на мелькающую в кулаке ярко-красную головку.  
\- Мы тебе когда-нибудь врали? – спрашивает Гуэйра у Лио хрипло, и тот мотает головой. – Тогда почему думаешь, что сейчас врем?  
Мейс устраивается у Лио между ног, наклоняется, чтобы обхватить за плечи, поднять рывком и усадить на себя верхом. Лио шипит, и Мейс торопится расстегнуть ширинку, чтобы та не задевала чувствительную головку. Он трется о член Лио собственным, и Лио обмякает в объятиях, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.  
\- Извините, - говорит он негромко, обнимая Мейса. – Я вам верю. Я просто очень волнуюсь.  
Мейс понимает, каких нечеловеческих сил стоит это признание. Он целует Лио в висок, гладит по напряженным плечам и выдыхает, когда его руки накрывают пальцы Гуэйры.  
Тот усаживается позади Лио и греет в ладони тюбик со смазкой. Презерватив он уже надел. Вот же быстрый засранец.  
\- Гуэйра у нас скорострел. Для первого раза самое то, - мстительно сообщает Мейс и ухмыляется в ответ на многообещающую угрозу в потемневшем взгляде. – Больно будет недолго, - добавляет он мягче, и Лио поднимает на него серьезные, спокойные глаза.  
Кажется, все солнце теперь – в них, и от ласкового взгляда можно сгореть заживо или ослепнуть.  
\- Мне не будет больно, - говорит Лио уверенно, и Мейс торопливо кивает.  
\- Конечно. Если что, пламенем подлечишь…  
\- С вами – не будет.  
Лио распахивает глаза так широко, что Мейс поспешно оборачивается, опасаясь: кто-то забрел в их укромное место. Через секунду Лио содрогается всем телом, вжимаясь членом в живот Мейса, царапая плечи и захлебываясь ноющими стонами.  
Мейс разворачивается и сталкивается глазами с Гуэйрой. Зрачки у него как черные точки.  
\- Я сначала пальцами, - объясняет тот хрипло и с видимым трудом сглатывает. – Потом – больше. Если захочешь…  
\- Хочу, - выдыхает Лио и страдальчески сводит брови к переносице. Его член стоит как каменный и пачкает смазкой майку Мейса. – Хорошо, мне так хорошо!  
Мейс втискивает ладонь между их животами и обхватывает стояк Лио. Тот начинает толкаться в кулак, словно успел позабыть о своем желании сделать все «по-настоящему» и вот-вот кончит.  
Мейс не уверен, что не кончит сейчас сам, без рук, от одних только стонов и дрожи льнущего к нему тела. Гуэйра сипло выдыхает и быстро тычется губами в щеку Мейса, потом слизывает с его виска щекотную каплю пота и закусывает губу. Значит, тоже уже близко.  
\- Давай.  
Собственный голос гулко отдается в ушах эхом, как в жестяной бочке.  
Солнце хлещет из окон, из глаз Лио, солнце жжет немилосердно, немыслимо, заставляя кожу вскипать и покрываться потом. Саднят исцарапанные плечи, в глотке пересохло, будто он неделю брел по пустыне без капли воды.  
Ради такого стоило идти и неделю, думает Мейс и едва успевает перехватить дернувшегося Лио под бедра, почувствовав всем телом, как Гуэйра делает первый толчок.  
Это словно трахаться друг с другом посреди горящего здания. Все вокруг полыхает, огонь стонет и извивается в их руках, то мучительно пытаясь отстраниться от прикосновений, то подаваясь навстречу.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - хрипит Гуэйра, смаргивая пот, и Мейс сбивчиво шепчет в алое ухо Лио:  
\- Умница. Такой молодец… Так хорошо расслабился… Так хорошо принимаешь… Вот, еще немножко. Молодец. Подыши.  
Лио жалобно стонет, зажмурившись, и Мейс прикрывает глаза, падая спиной в бездну. Когда лопатки сталкиваются с жестким матрасом, Лио опускается сверху, придавливая всем телом, и Мейс ощущает каждый толчок Гуэйры так, словно тот берет его самого.  
Лио всхлипывает, Мейс распахивает глаза: Гуэйра целует Лио в шею, трется щекой о щеку, успокаивая без слов, и тот медленно, чудовищно медленно расслабляется, наконец полностью перестав зажиматься.  
Его член скользит по члену Мейса, губы дрожат, и Мейс понимает, что Лио никак не выполнит его просьбу: нечем дышать в этой раскаленной комнате, воздуха нет, есть лишь солнце и пламя. Общее.  
Лио улыбается кривой, дрожащей улыбкой, выворачивает голову, чтобы ответить на поцелуи Гуэйры, и Мейс видит ясно, будто это было минуту назад: острый пик скалы, режущий глаза солнечный свет и одно пламя на всех, поднимающееся высоко, выше самых крутых гор и облаков, прямо к огромному багровому шару.  
Он зажмуривается, обессиленный, ослепший, задыхающийся, и кончает с протяжным стоном. Лио выплескивается ему на живот спустя пару мгновений, Гуэйра шипит что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы, дергается и падает сверху невозможной тяжестью.  
Мейс вслепую нашаривает его плечо, стискивает пальцы, и Гуэйра сползает на пол, забив на матрас, потом осторожно стягивает с Мейса Лио, звонко целует еще разок, судя по звуку, и забирается между ними. Мейс фыркает. Кровать, придумал же. Они все такие тощие, что и матраса легко хватит на троих.  
\- Ты как? – бормочет Гуэйра, и Лио тяжело вздыхает, а потом признается со смущенным смешком:  
\- Круто.  
\- Эй.  
Мейс недовольно отпихивает тормошащую его руку, но та не унимается, и приходится поднять тяжелые веки.  
\- Нормально, - хрипит он, уворачиваясь от настырных губ.  
\- А говорил – скорострел!  
\- Иди ты!  
\- Сам иди!  
\- Ну, я пойду.  
Мейс с Гуэйрой синхронно поворачивают головы и смотрят, как Лио, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. Колени у него все еще мелко дрожат, между бедер влажно блестит. На животе подсыхает сперма.  
\- Куда?  
Мейс закидывает руки за голову. Подумав немного, стаскивает пропотевшую майку. От штанов и обуви его быстро избавляет понятливый, отвратительно бодрый Гуэйра.  
\- К себе, - говорит Лио, наклоняется за рубашкой и украдкой трет поясницу. – Спасибо, - добавляет он, подумав немного, и на этот раз первым не выдерживает и начинает хохотать Гуэйра. – Я что-то не то сказал? – интересуется Лио привычным прохладным тоном, и Мейс вздыхает, растирая по животу свое и чужое семя.  
Лио пристально следит за его движением и краснеет.  
\- Ты хотел по-нормальному?  
\- Да, - уверенно кивает тот.  
\- Иди-ка обратно, - велит Мейс, не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая на то, что Лио послушается. Босс. Он уже снова «босс». – Ну, или сходи за кофе. А потом возвращайся.  
\- Кофе обещать не могу, - серьезно отвечает Лио, невозмутимо застегивая рубашку на уцелевшие пуговицы. В ней одной, без штанов, он выглядит так, что хочется завалить его обратно на матрас в ту же секунду.  
Он заканчивает одеваться под их цепкими взглядами, натягивает перчатки и приглаживает волосы.  
\- Но вот презервативы найдутся, - сообщает он и, чинно кивнув, выходит за дверь.  
Почти не хромая.  
\- Скорострел, значит, - раздается над ухом препоганым тоном, и Мейс упускает момент, когда оказывается снова придавлен к матрасу.  
Гуэйра вжимается в него пахом, и Мейс понимает: свежее зрелище не оставило равнодушным не только его самого.  
\- Как думаешь, быстро он обернется? – шепчет Гуэйра на ухо, царапая утренней щетиной, и Мейс щурит глаза, плавно раздвигая ноги.  
Взгляд Гуэйры плывет, Мейс хмыкает и ловко переворачивается, седлая его бедра.  
\- Даже если слишком быстро, - говорит он, склоняясь над не слишком недовольным таким раскладом Гуэйрой, – он всегда может присоединиться в процессе.  
\- Значит, надо подготовиться, - важно кивает Гуэйра и, зараза, тычет пальцами между ягодиц Мейса.  
Солнце пляшет на золотых ресницах Гуэйры, ерошит рыжие волосы, ласкает кромку влажно блестящих острых зубов, и Мейс ревниво приникает к его рту, целуя жадно и глубоко, плавясь от таких же жадных, грубых прикосновений.  
Он не знает, можно ли назвать нормальными их обоих и это чувство – настолько яркое, сильное, безбрежно огромное, что им хочется поделиться с кем-то еще.  
Но он уверен – оно точно самое настоящее.


End file.
